Tales of a Draconequus
by Prof.Pikmin
Summary: Chapter 4: Blithe gets in to a tiny situation and has to stay with Spike and Fluttershy.
1. Where am I?

Hello veiwers. This is my first shot at a story so I'd appreciate positive comments and constructive criticism only. I own nothing except my OC whose name will be stated later in the story.

Tales of a Draconequus

Chapter 1: Where am I?

When I wake up, my mind is in a fog. I feel groggy with unbearable pain all over my body. I spot a lake and I slowly crawl over to get a drink, paying no attention to my reflection. Soon after I have my fill of water, I slip back into unconsciousness. When I wake again, I feel no different from the first time but my head says I have to keep moving to survive. Now that I'm a bit more awake I notice I'm in what appears to be a forest. When I try to move, I find that I lack the strength to walk. So I crawl instead. Bending my knees is very uncomfortable for some reason so I stretch my legs out to full length. Strangely enough, it feels better and more natural. On my walk, or should I say crawl, my mind weakly ponders things like how I got here and where here was. After a seemingly endless time of crawling I feel extremely fatigued, but I spot a small town in front of me. As exhausted as I am, I continue to trudge towards the town. As I near the small town, my vision begins to blur and dim. I spot different colors all dart away from me, but my mind is too weary to identify them. My vision grows darker and darker still as I reach a house that appears to be a large tree. I crawl up to the door and knock as hard as I can before I black out.

When I awake, I found myself tied up and in a small, dark, and dank cell. I could barely keep my eyes open and I soon passed out once more. When I awoke the first thing I thought was 'Wow, I already passed out four times? Isn't that a funny?' As soon as I thought that, I was slightly taken aback by my relaxed demeanor. It is then I heard a voice. Despite being feminine, it held a strong sense of power. "Who are you?" the voice asked quite angrily. Despite this, I still managed to casually reply "well hello to you too, my name is…uh is…..I forgot." I was shocked; I had forgotten my own name. I didn't even remember who I was or where I came from. However, my tone didn't show a hint of how shocked I was. The voice was not at all pleased with my response in the slightest. "You will tell me who you are and why you are here NOW!" The voice yelled. "No need to get all hot under the collar" I replied "And plus, you come asking me who I am and you haven't even told me who you are." The voice fell silent for a moment before I heard the clicking of hooves and what should stand before me than a very regal looking alicorn. My mind was screaming at me that alicorns where the things of legend. Myths. However one stood before me now, a flowing tricolored mane, pure white coat, and a mark on her flank resembling a sun. Despite being taken aback on the inside, this newfangled personality made me as calm as ever. "Your name is?" I asked. "Celestia" replied the alicorn. "Good, now that were acquainted, could you let me out of here?" I asked as kindly as I could. "Hold on, you have yet to tell me who you are and why you're here" Celestia replied angrily. "Now as I said before, I have no idea who I am and I don't know why I'm here either." I honestly stated. "LIES!" Celestia yelled. As soon as she yelled that I felt myself griped in a strange force. "A Draconequus would not come to Equestria for nothing so tell me why you're here!" The force gripping me made it quite hard to breathe but I gasped out "A what?" After I said this, the unseen force vanished and I fell to the stone floor. "If I am not mistaken, the name of your species is draconequus, correct?" Celestia asked quite forcefully. I replied by saying "Lady, I don't know who I am, where I am, or how I got here and you expect me to know what I am?" I said loudly but with a bit of a humorous tone. "I don't even know what a….draconicis is much less what one looks like."

To this Celestia looked surprised "You don't remember anything, do you?" she asked semi cautiously. "Nnnnope." I said "Not a thing." Celestia glared harshly at me for a moment before turning away and yelling for some guards to assist her. Now I may have amnesia but I'm no idiot. I put two and 2 together and figured she must be someone important, a queen or princess judging from her crown. The gaurds she called where regular ponies wearing bright golden armor and with pure white coats. With the help of her guards they were able to almost completely detain me, but for some reason, I towered over them. Celestia brought me over to an object with a mirrored surface. "This is what a draconequus looks like" she said. At first I was confused but then I realized she meant for me to look into the mirror. When I do look into the mirror, I am extremely surprised. I look like someone threw several animals together in a blender and hit frappe`. To describe myself would take a while so I will. I had a head of a horse with a deer antler and a gazelle horn. I had a snaggletooth sticking out of my mouth. My eyes had different sized sapphire pupils and the whites of my eyes where green. I had a jet black mane and beard that resembled a goat. My body was snake-like with dusty brown fur and my two arms where of a tiger and a bird of prey. Further down my body, my legs weren't any different. One leg was a blue, two-toed lizard leg and my other leg was that of an ox. My legs marked the start of my new tail. My tail was blue with rounded scales running down my tail. At the very end of my dragon tail was a large tuft of black fur. It was then I noticed something else on my back. Two mismatched wings, one of a macaw, and one of a bat. The sight of my own reflection was the only thing so far that caused my relaxed demeanor to crumble. "No. I-it's not possible. This can't be. IT CAN'T BE!" I had started screaming and attempting to break myself free of the guards and my bonds. "Th-that isn't me and I KNOW it! Let me go!" just as I was about to break free, I was overcome by a strange sensation. My mind clouded and I felt dizzy. The last thing I saw before I blacked out was a frightened Celestia with her horn glowing.

This time when I woke up, no longer was I in a cell, I was instead on a very soft, cushiony bed. "How are you feeling" a voice said which I instantly recognized as Celestias'. To this I replied "Fine, fine a bit shaken but other than that fine. Tell me Celestia, what's the record for most times being unconscious in one day?" I questioned. "Uhh…four times I think, why?" Celestia asked. "Then tell that record holder to scoot over" I stated enthusiastically "because I've been passed out 5 times today!" I said while propping myself up and holding out my talon before realizing I only had four fingers and held up one more. Celestia giggled at my enthusiasm and action. "Do you know why you're here and not back in the cell?" Celestia asked me. "No, why?" I questioned back. "I sensed you had no intentions of evil or negative origin or any intentions at all." "Now how the heck could you sense that?" I asked, quite surprised. "I used a trustworthiness spell to-" she was cut off by my laughing "A spell as in MAGIC! HEHHEEEHAHA! Oh that's rich, there's no such thing as magic. Ha heh hee phew. That was funny." But when I looked at Celestia, she looked as serious as can be. "You-you weren't kidding, where you?" as to confirm my statement, she levitated over a tray of food to me and said "No I wasn't" in a slightly snide tone when she saw my surprised expression. "Now eat, you need to keep your strength up" I was about to say something but my stomach was more interested in the food, giving a loud growl. Anything I was about to say was forgotten when I spotted the meal.

It consisted of a vegetable soup that smelled divine, a few rolls of pillow soft bread, some milk, and a small bowl of salad. The entire meal was gone in seconds, not even a small bite was in one of the bowls. "My compliments to the chef" I said contentedly. I felt so content, relaxed, and blithe. 'Blithe, why does that word just mean something more to me' I thought 'Hmm blithe, blithe, blithe, just rolls off the tongue, now that I think of it, that word describes this new personality of mine. Maybe, just maybe…'"I could be called Blithe" I thought aloud. Celestia had left during my time eating and I was now alone to ponder over my new, self-assigned name. "Yes." I said more excitedly "I could be called Blithe, it is the perfect name. I've got to tell Celestia this!" I yell excitedly. As I, Blithe, run quickly to the door, I am stopped by a force similar to the one that almost crushed me earlier. "Whoa." I say, not at all expecting a field of some sort. 'I've got to get out of here I' I think 'but how.' As I ponder the situation, I get hit by a cool breeze. I look up to find that a window is open, impossible to climb, but to fly is a different story. I look to my back and experimentally stretch my wings. "I never learned how to use these, but it's worth a shot!" I think out loud. I start by flapping both wings slowly, and then quicken the pace gradually. Soon I'm floating a few inches above the floor, then feet, and finally yards. "Now all I need is forward propulsion and directional control" I say to myself. I achieve forward propulsion without a hitch, but I don't get the same luck with directional control. I crash into the wall by the window. I must have alerted a guard or Celestia because the windows closed and a field of energy prevents me from nearing the windows. "Darn it." I say to no one in particular "Trapped again." Back on the ground I pace back and forth in front of the door "Come on there has to be another way out." I say to myself "Think, think, think" snapping my talon with each word. It is then I notice small silver bolts of energy are jumping from my fingers. I ponder this for a second and come to the conclusion that I can do magic. "Magic huh, well two can play at that game….I think." Being as inexperienced in magic as I, my attacks on the barrier yielded no results. That is until I leaned on the force to rest. I felt a warm, tingling sensation run up from my arm to my body and then to my very core. The new sensation caused me to flinch but then I realized I was absorbing the magic in the barrier. I replaced my hand to allow myself to continue to siphon off the magic. It wasn't long before the entire shield was depleted. "YES! Now I can finally share my new name!" I shout and quite literally fly through the door. On the other side of the door, the guards glance towards me and return to their original positions. I greet both guards warmly. "Helloooooo! My name is Blithe. Nice to meet you!" I say to the guards who do little else but blink in response. "See you later" I yell back at the guards. About halfway through the castle, I realize something important. I have no idea where I'm going. At this realization, I break gravity by stopping in mid-step. My wings realized that gravity might realize its mistake and flapped to keep me airborne. I pondered my situation; I was hopelessly lost in a castle larger than a small town. I needed to ask for directions, but from whom. It was then that I turned around and saw two regal looking doors. "This must be the throne room" I said to myself. I ran up the stairs leading to the door and knocked while saying "Oh Cel-es-TIA~. Are you in here? I have something to tell you." The doors slowly creaked open so I literally waltzed in. It turns out I interrupted a very important meeting. "Am I interrupting something Celestia? Oh and hello other alicorn I don't know! And hello to you other ponies" I asked Celestia, said to a dark blue alicorn with a crescent moon on her flank a star spangled mane blowing in an invisible breeze and told some other well-dressed ponies

"H-how did you get in here, and how did you manage to escape your room? I magically locked that door and your room!" Celestia seemed mad but quite intrigued at the same time. "Oh that, well funny story. Maybe later I can tell it to you but first would you mind telling your guards to heel?" I asked. Celestia hadn't realized that the guards had surrounded me, a potential threat, to ensure the welfare of the royals. "Guards, as you were." Said Celestia, and the guards surrounding me returned to their previous positions. "Thanks Celestia, for a second I thought I was a goner, anyway the real reason I barged in here is to tell you something. I finally have a name!" "I don't see how that's importa-" Celestia started but was interrupted by me "Its Blithe." I said "So what do you think?" Celestia stared at me for a minute before saying "Well, it certainly suits you." "Thank you very much." I say "I'm sorry for bursting in here though. Do you know what time it is?" I apologized and asked. However instead of Celestia answering, the other alicorn did "**THE TIME IS 8:50! TIS ALMOST TIME TO RAISE OUR MOON! WE THANK THEE FOR REMINDING US BLITHE, FAREWELL!**" The other alicorn said quite loudly before exiting the room. "I'm sorry Silver Dollar, we'll have to see about your business plans tomorrow." Celestia said. The other pony in the room looked slightly deflated but decided that in the morning he will succeed. "As for you Blithe" My ears perked up at the sound of my new name "Yes Celestia?" I said. "Since you managed to annihilate both barriers, you will start magic training tomorrow. Understood?" "Yes ma'am" I replied before returning to my bedchambers to rest up for tomorrow. "Oh and Celestia can you show me back to my bedchamber?" "Very well" Celestia sighed.


	2. A New Magic Instructor

This is the next chapter and I pre-wrote it, so I'm sorry if its still short. However the next chapter is in the works right now so I'll try to make that one longer

Tales of a Draconequus

Chapter 2

A new Magic Instructor

"Okay, that's it! I can't handle it anymore, I quit!" my seventh magic instructor yelled before quickly walking out the door. "Uhh… Tah-dah?" I said as Celestia peered into the room now completely covered in strawberry jelly. "Not again! This is the seventh one this week" Celestia shouted angrily. "I've only been learning magic for two days." I respond. "You're not helping the situation, Blithe!" Celestia roared. That shut me up. "What spell did you mess up _this_ time?" Celestia asked angrily. "Not messed up, overdid." I stated calmly. "WHATEVER!" Celestia screamed. "It was simply a spell to make an object larger by a few times, but I accidentally supersized it instead." I said sheepishly. "Well, at least we know you have a lot of magic potential, but we need a better teacher…" Celeatia said in thought. During her time thinking, I decided to skim through some spell books while licking some strawberry jam off the walls with my chameleon tongue. I stopped at a page titled 'Teleportation and Winking' because the title caught my eye. The page said that this is very high level magic and should never be performed without an experienced supervisor. Unfortunately, it looked too fun to resist. I read the books instructions carefully and quickly. Once I felt that I had enough knowledge on the spell to execute it, I concentrated on where I wanted to go and snapped my talon. I was gone in an implosion of blackness, only to reappear in front of Celestia. At first both of us where surprised, but my face soon turned into a triumphant smirk. "Ha! How long does it take for an average student to learn that spell?" I said (and asked) excitedly before doing a shufflin' victory dance. "H-hauu?" Celestia eloquently stated before recovering from shock and saying "T-that spell takes years to master, it took me several months just to move a fraction of an inch. Even THAT was a big step. How did you manage to teleport yards mere seconds after learning that spell?" to this, I replied "The answer to that dear Celestia, is quite simple really." I said before taking a deep breath and saying "I have no idea." By now, Celestia had recovered fully from shock and replied angrily "You have just successfully preformed one of the most challenging spells in existence on the first try and you have no clue on how you pulled it off!" Her rage shocked me, but I simply brushed it off and coolly said "Nope, no idea." My simple response caused Celestia to groan in frustration. "Are you okay, Tia?" I asked, genuinely concerned. "Yes I'm fine, I'm just stressed out." Celestia said. "Maybe you need a vacation." I suggested. "YOU'RE the reason I'm stressed out!" Celestia roared. "…oh." I said sadly "I-I'm sorry I didn't realize that I was, such a burden." Celestia quickly looked up angrily at me before noticing how hurt I looked "Blithe, I'm sorry, it's just that you have so much potential, but you can't focus on the lessons taught to you and it's kind of frustrating." I mulled these words over in my mind before saying "I think the problem is that all of my teachers have the skill, just not the power to teach me. The only other ponies I know strong enough to teach me are you and Luna, but you two are always so busy. It's a shame that no pony has the magical abilities to teach me." It was after I said that that Celestia perked up and appeared to be on the verge of brilliance. "What is it? Tell me, tell me, tell me!" I beg. "Maybe, just maybe….yes this could work" Celestia thought aloud. She then grips a scroll and dipped quill in her magic and scribbles hastily before setting it ablaze. "What's going on?" I ask, quite stumped by the events. "Follow me Blithe, were going for a trip." Celestia says. "Yes! I can finally socialize with others." I say excitedly before dashing out the door.

"Are we there yet?" "No" "How about now?" "No" "….Are we there now?" "Yes" "Really!" "NO! Now stop asking!" Celestia yelled. "But I'm so boooooard! Can't I at least fly outside the chariot?" I whine. "I'm sorry Blithe, but if anypony else were to see you, it could cause panic so no you can't." Celestia replied back. With that, I slump down in my seat and cross my arms in an unhappy manner. It had been at least an hour before the town comes into view. At first, nothing really grabs my attention or catches my eye. However, as I get closer I begin to realize something. "Hey! This is the little town I passed out at the other day!" I say gleefully. "I'm surprised you even remember."Celestia stated. "Well, the only reason I remember is that large forest on one side of the town ant the large house tree over there." I say thoughtfully. "Back to the subject at hoof, this is our destination. A student of mine named Twilight Sparkle lives here. She will, or at least attempt to, train you in the art of magic." Celestia explained. "I hope she has the ability to train me." I say quietly. "What was that?" asks Celestia. "Nothing, nothing!" I quickly reply. But, unfortunately, Celestia doesn't buy it. "I could have sworn you said something as to question the abilities of my student." Celestia says with a hint of both smug and a tiny bit of annoyance. "No no no, I would never question the abilities of your own, hoof-picked student!" I say defensively. "Good, because Twilights skills are unquestionably superb and if anyone can teach you magic, it's her." Celestia says with an 'enough said' tone to her voice. I do little in reply but nod yes. "Now that that's over with, it is time for us to land. Be on your very best behavior, do you understand." Celestia demands. I salute in response, causing Celestia to facehoof.

Once on the ground, the sight of the chariot drew a crowd around us, only to back away at the sight of me. We land in front of at the house tree and Celestia walks over and knocks on the front door, which is ironically made of oak. A moment later, the door is opened with such force that it practically flew off the hinges. "P-princess, I'm sorry I wasn't waiting for you! It's just I was studying and running errands and the library was a mess and-" the small purple unicorn was cut off by Celestia. "It is all right my most faithful student. You always overreact every time I visit. May we come in for tea?" The pony I presume is Twilight seems relieved by Celestias words and delighted by her request. But then, Twilight becomes confused and asks "What do you mean by 'we'?" It is then Twilight looks behind Celestia to see me simply standing there, minding my own business. "PRINCESS, LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!" Twilight yelled. I then felt myself gripped in an unseen force much like the one I felt when I woke up in the dungeon a few days ago. "Ack! Hey! Put me down!" I yell surprised. "Twilight, please let the creature behind me go." Celestia calmly, almost snidely, said. "But Princess, this is the draconequus that was at my door the other day! We don't know if it's dangerous!" Twilight yelled. "I have a name you know!" I shout back. Both Twilight and Celestia ignore me. "Then at least bring him in with us." Celestia told Twilight. "Well…fine, but try anything funny and you'll get it!" Twilight told me. Once we were inside, I proceeded to slowly drain the magic in the force holding me up. "So princess, what's the deal with the draconequus. Is it evil? Do you need the Elements of Harmony to seal him up?" Twilight asks Celestia. "No we don't need to use the elements on him, and please, Twilight, call me Celestia." Celestia explained. By now the force holding me up had completely diminished and I quietly sneaked into the kitchen to make some tea. Both Twilight and Celestia failed to notice my absence. "Then why did you bring him here pri- I mean Celestia?" Twilight asked. In the kitchen, I encountered a small purple and green dragon apparently dusting. "Excuse me, but pray tell where do you keep your tea leaves?" I asked him. He didn't even turn around. "It's in the cabinet next to the stove, top shelf." Was all he said. "Danke." I said to him. For those of you who don't know, that's thank you in german. With that, I proceeded to make them some tea. "I need to ask a favor of you Twilight, would you mind teaching him magic?"Celestia asked back in the living room. "WHAT! Are you crazy? That is a draconequus! He could be a danger to us all!" Twilight yelled. "Twilight, I assure you he is no evil threat. If you took the time to get to know him, he's actually very kind." Celestia assured Twilight. By now, the tea was done and I walk in the living room and ask in a sing-song voice "Who wants tea~?" Both Twilight and Celestia turn around surprised. "What, do I have something in my teeth?" I ask. Celestia, being used to my shenanigans recovered her wits quickly and said "Why thank you Blithe, I'd love a cup. How about you Twilight?" Twilight was still in a state of shock so I asked her "One lump, or two?" causing Celestia to stifle giggle with her hoof. However, Twilight is not amused. "How did you get out of my magic without me noticing?" She asked angrily. "How do you like your tea, Twilight?" I ask while handing Celestia her tea, completely ignoring her question. "I asked you a question and I expect an answer!" Twilight yelled. "Fine, I'll tell you what I know. To escape your boundary was quite simple, really. I merely absorbed the magic energy. How I escaped your attention, though, is a mystery that I don't quite know. Hey, that kind of rhymed!" I say energetically. Twilight looks doubtfully at Celestia. "Are you sure I should teach him magic? It looks like he wouldn't even be able to pay attention long enough to learn a single spell." Twilight questioned. "What if I told you that he learned a teleportation spell in under one minute?" Celestia asked Twilight. "Ha! I don't believe that for a second! To learn that magic so quickly is impossible." Twilight replied. With that I set down the tray I was holding and snapped my talon. Once again, I disappeared in an implosion of blackness only to reappear in front of a stunned Twilight. "Hauu?" Twilight sputtered. "Celestia reacted the same exact way." I say to her. Twilight recovered from shock and said. "How is that even possible!" Twilight asks loudly. "I have no idea, it just happened." I answer. Twilight looks at me a bit doubtful on my trustworthiness but she seems to believe me a little bit. "So…what's the situation? Where do I sleep? Can you give me the grand tour later?" I ask Twilight. "Fine, later I'll give you a tour of the library, but only after the Celestia concludes her visit." Twilight said.

Two hours later, Celestia finally leaves and Twilight gave me the tour. It turns out that the purple dragon is her 'number one' assistant and his name is Spike. As for where I sleep, I don't have a bed of my own so I have to sleep on the guest bed. It's a tad small but I can use my snake-like body to curl up in a spiral. I don't even need a blanket like this because my fur keeps me warm. Anyway, it's not time for bed yet so Twilight goes and does some errands that she never got the chance to do tidying up for Celestias arrival. "Now, I won't trust you alone so you'll just have to come with me." Twilight informs me. "Finally, I can get out and socialize with other ponies." I say happily. "Just socialize where I can see you. I don't want you to cause any chaos or trouble." Twilight says sternly. "Aye, aye captain Sparkle!" I respond and strike a comical pose. I can tell she finds this funny because she giggles quite a lot before calming down. "Okay , let's get going." Twilight says as she leaves me behind, walks out the door and bumps into me. "I love teleportation" I say. Twilight just sighs. On our way to a store called Quills and Sofas, a pink pony literally bounces up to us. "Hey Twi! How's it going? I heard the princess visited you! How'd it go? Tell me!" the pink pony rapidly asked. "Oh, hey Pinkie. It's going great, thanks for asking. The visit from the princess was perfect too, well, except for this guy." Twilight said pointing towards me. I then proceeded to clear my throat to greet the pink pony. "Hello there Pinkie, my name is Blithe. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. You're a friend of Twilights', I presume." In response the pink pony jumps up in the air and gasps before flying away. Or running through the air, I couldn't tell. "Well that was interesting. She seems like a nice pony though!" I say enthusiastically. Twilight looked as though she wanted to say something but had second thoughts. After we bought some quills, scrolls, ink wells, some blue cotton candy for me, and some gems for Spike, we headed home. Inside, it was darker than usual. "Can you get the lights, Blithe?" Twilight asked me. "Sure, just a minute." I say. The moment I flick the switch, seemingly hundreds of ponies jump up out of nowhere. "**SURPRISE!**" yells everyone and like at the chariot, everyone seems a bit frightened of my appearance and backs off. At the front of the crowd, I see Pinkie. Simultaneously, large grins spread across our faces. "LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED!" We both yell. And thus, the festivities commence.


	3. After the Party

Hello and sorry for the lack of updates, I have been away from the computer for too long. Sorry if its alittle rushed looking. Anyway, as I said before, this story chapter is longer. I own only Blithe. My Little pony belongs to Laren Faust.

- Chapter 3: After the Party

When I wake up, my mind is in a fog. I feel groggy and nauseous. I try to go back to sleep, but I feel too funny. I can't even remember what happened last night. I do what I can to wake myself up. "Whoa, some party last night." I say to myself. It is then I realize that Twilights house is upside down, or at least it looked that way. Once I get enough neurons firing, I realize that I am hanging from the ceiling by my tail. "Awww come on! This welcome party was for me yet I still get pranked!" I yell. I work my wings to let me hover up to my tail and untie myself from the ceiling. Once I get to my feet, the nausea comes back tenfold. "Uggh, I think I'm going to be sick." I say to nopony in particular. I barely manage to hold down whatever I ate. I run my tongue across my dry lips. I look around and see Twilights house is a mess. I hear a light, quiet snoring coming from upstairs so I'm guessing that Spike and Twilight are asleep. But then I hear snoring coming from the couch, so I walk over to see Spike sleeping with a lampshade on his head. "That's actually kind of cute." I say to myself, my stomach still upset. I look to a nearby coffee table to find Twilight sleeping on it. "That must be uncomfortable" I say to myself. Then I realize that if Spike and Twilight are down here then who's in the bedroom. My stomach feels somehow worse and my heads no better as I slowly climb the stairs to Twilights bedroom. "The…only other….time I felt….this bad was…..the day…I…I woke up…in the….in the forest." I say, feeling very disorientated. My vision starts to blur as I open the door. On the bed, a small butter colored pony with a rosette mane is sprawled out asleep like the cutest thing you ever did see. Unfortunately that is the last thing I did see before I hit the floor, hard, and blacked out.

When I wake up this time, I'm surrounded by 7 ponies. "I think he's starting to wake up." I hear a voice say. "Ugh. Twilight, tell me again why you chose to take in such a horrid looking creature." Another voice said. "Hey. I resemble that remark." I say weakly in my defense. "You're alright! I thought you'd been seriously hurt. If it wasn't for Fluttershy waking me up to tell me, you may still be laying on the floor right now!" Says a voice I recognize as Twilights. "Where am I?" I ask. I try to prop myself up, but the pain in my head almost made me drop back down. I succeed in propping myself up, improving my perspective of the room. "You're in the Ponyville hospital." Whispers a yellow pegasus pony. I recognize the pony as the one asleep in Twilights room. "What happened last night?" I ask "I can't remember anything". Everypony in the room falls silent and stares at me. Even the nurse pony stared at me. "What?" I ask, quite confused. "You don't remember anything about the party last night?" Twilight asks. "No, all I remember is kicking the party off and then waking up TIED TO THE CEILING!" I end angrily, despite the pain yelling causes my head. I hear a slight snicker and a very quiet high-hoof being exchanged. A regular pony wouldn't hear the laugh or high-hoof unless they were very close, but I was no ordinary pony. I heard the snickering come from two ponies. One was obviously Pinkie, and the other was a cyan colored pegasus pony with a rainbow colored mane. "Wait a minute, Pinkie, why did you high-hoof the pony next to you?" I ask. The cyan-rainbow Pegasus looked a little nervous, but Pinkie continued smiling and said. "I gave Rainbow here a high-hoof because we were the ones who tied your tail to the ceiling. Rainbow came up with the prank, but-" She was cut off by Rainbow covering her mouth, but she still chattered on despite the fact no pony could understand her. "So let me get this straight, you two were the ones who tied me to the ceiling?" I asked with anger seeping into every word. Pinkie nodded her head 'yes' to answer my question. "Now WHY would you tie me to the ceiling AT MY OWN PARTY!" I shout enraged. Rainbow starts to back away nervously and Pinkie looks sad. "I'm sorry Blithe, I didn't think it was that mean, can you forgive me? Please?" Pinkie asked on the verge of tears. "Well since you apologized, I forgive you Pinkie. However, Rainbow needs to apologize too." I say. I look at rainbow expectantly. "Well, I'm waiting." I say. Rainbow looks angrily at the ground before very quietly murmuring "…..sorry." "Wonderful! I forgive you as well Rainbow." I respond. After the apologies, the doctor walks in and explains my condition. "It appears the cause of your illness was from being upside down for a prolonged amount of time. This forced blood into your head and when your body finally got used to being flipped, you turned right side up again, causing nausea and headache. However, I am unable to explain the memory loss. Besides that, you are relatively healthy and should be able to go home after a few tests." The doctor then pulls a few items used in a regular checkup. First, the doctor tested my reflexes, blood pressure and heart rate. Being a draconequus, my vitals all worked faster. Luckily the doctor took all of this into account and gave me a clean bill of health. "Well Blithe, it looks like your healthy enough to go home. Just be sure to get plenty of rest." The doctor said. I slowly got up, because even though the nausea had almost completely left me, my head still hurt like hay. "Oww, my head." I groan as I stand up. "These ceilings are too low" I add as I hit my head. "Are you okay Blithe?" asks Fluttershy quietly. "I have some pain reliever at my house that is, if you need any." I quickly accept her offer. "Yes, thank you. Just bring it to the library please." I then bid everypony farewell and everypony wishes me a swift recovery. On the walk home with Twilight I get curious and ask her a question "When do I start magic training?" This question seems to surprise Twilight. "You want to start training right now, just after you get out of the hospital?" Twilight asks. "Well, yes actually. I really want to learn. Can I at least read a spell book while I'm in bed?" I ask. "Well in your condition I can't teach you, but according to the Teachers Guide to Teaching, there is nothing saying you can't teach yourself while you are sick. So, yes you can read a spell book in bed." Twilight replies. "YES!" I yell but then my headache reminds me of its presence. I barely hold back shouting in pain.

Once I get home, Twilight has to leave and help Applejack harvest apples. As soon as she leaves I pick out a book and lay down in bed. The book I chose is a very old, worn, dark green book that was also very dusty. In the book, there are many spells, but one catches my eye, a spell that can restore memory. I read heavily about it, but just as I'm about ready to perform the spell, the dust finally gets to me. And for the first time since I came to Equestria, I sneeze. "ahh…Ahh..AHHCHOO!" When I open my eyes, the first thing I notice is a scroll sitting on the book I was reading. The next thing I notice is the book is frozen solid. Perplexed, I pick up the scroll to find it has a royal insignia on it. When I unravel the scroll, two golden tickets fall out. The scroll says.

_**Hear yee hear yee, Her Grand Royal Highness, Princess Celestia of Equestria is pleased to announce the Grand Galloping Gala to be held in the magnificent Capitol city of Canterlot on the 21st day of**_… 'blah blah blah what is this scroll all about. Ah here it is' I think to myself. _**Cortically extends an invitation to Twilight sparkle and one guest.**_

"Hmm, I'm guessing the Grand Galloping Gala is a party of some sort and Twilight is allowed to invite one friend." I think out loud. After I finish my thought the door opens and Twilight and Spike both walk in. "I'm telling you Twilight, I felt a letter coming but then something intercepted it." Spike tried to tell Twilight. "Spike, only a dragon with magic fire could intercept a letter like that, and they'd have to be in Ponyville. So the letter being intercepted is impossible." Twilight argued. I chose this moment to speak up. "You've got mail!" I say in an electronic voice. "What do you mean Blithe, I just brought the mail in. When Twilight walks into the main room, I hold out the tickets and the letter. "What's this, a letter?" asks Twilight. "It's from Celestia." I answer. "How did you get this? Any and all letters from the princess is transported through Spike." Twilight asks. "Well, while I was reading this book, I decided to try out this spell, but the book was dusty and when I tried to do the spell I sneezed. When I opened my eyes there was a scroll with two tickets in it and the book was frozen solid." I explain. "What did you say about the book?" Twilight asked in quite an angry tone. "Oh, I said I…froze…it." I answer but Twilights stare makes me lose my composure. "Now, do you know how old some of the tomes in this library are? How could you freeze one of my oldest books solid!" Twilight fumed. As Twilight yelled on about the importance of books, I got an idea. I picked up Spike, who told me to put him down. "You can breathe fire, right?" I ask him. "Uhh, yeah. Why do you ask?" Spike answered. And with that, I proceeded to use Spike as a living flamethrower, or blowtorch, and thawed the book without singeing it. And better yet, the heat dried it. "Thanks a bunch, Spike." I tell Spike. "Sure, don't mention it." Spike replies sarcastically. Then I walk over to Twilight and show her the thawed out book. "Twilight, here's the book I accidentally froze." I say while holding out the book in my hand. "Blithe, now is not the time to- Hey the book thawed out. How did you thaw out the books quickly?" questioned Twilight. "I just used Spike as a flamethrower and voilà, an instantly thawed book." I answer. "Blithe, you could have burned my book that way. Or it could have set it on fire and then the library would burn. Or it could of-" Twilight continued before I interrupted her rant. "Twilight, you talk too much. Now it's time for the letter with the tickets in it." I say. "Speaking of which, how did that scroll even get here?" Twilight asks. "Quite honestly, I don't know. You said that only a dragon with magic fire in Ponyville could intercept a letter. I'm part dragon so I have a theory. What if I had the ability to produce this magic fire somehow?" I ask back. "Well, that's not impossible, but if you had magic fire, the book would be burned instead of frozen." Twilight answered. "One moment, let me check something." I say as I walk over to a bookshelf under F. "Let's see, flowers, fabric, flying, ah-ha here it is, fire." I say as I look through the shelves. I look through the books about fire and finally find what I came for; Types of Fire, by Pyro T. Echnic. I flip through the pages and find a chapter on magic dragons' fire. The page read

_"There are 5 main types of dragon's breath, 6 including normal fire. These types of magic fire are used to transport both items and information from one point to another. The first, excluding normal fire, is burning fire. Burning fire is a fire that changes color depending on the dragon. Other than it's transportation powers, its nothing but normal fire. The next fire is plasma fire. This is very hot and electrified fire that is yellow in color. The next two fires are in the same sub categories but are classified as different. These fires are darkness fire and light fire. Darkness fire is a black magic fueled fire that can destroy almost anything and can tarnish ones pure heart and soul. This fire is black as the users' cruelty and soul. Light fire is a fire powered by white or healing magic and instead of destruction, this fire brings health, life and it can cleanse ones tainted heart and soul. This fire is as bright as the users' kindness and soul. The final known type of fire is ice, or frost fire. This fire requires a large source of magic not found naturally inside any known creatures. The reason it requires so much magic is that all fires excluding this one are quite warm at the least. The extra magic is used to reverse the fires temperature to a near absolute zero. This fire is a black color with a white interior. Only 10 sightings of this have ever been recorded."_

As I finished the chapter, I get confused. In the book, it says ice fire is impossible to produce without an extra or outside form of magic, and yet here I am without an outside magic source breathing frost flame. At least I think I exhaled ice. Apparently, Twilight had read the scroll while I was reading the book because she was running around the library like a mad pony shouting about how she was invited to the Grand Galloping Gala. This seemed to attract the attention of some ponies outside as they all piled in through the door to see what was happening. Unfortunately, Twilight didn't notice all the ponies in her library. "Who should I bring as my guest?" Twilight asked herself. It was then that all the other ponies started shouting out that they should be the guest to go with. The ponies all quickly surrounded us, begging for the ticket. Twilight was finally back to normal and now started to realize what was happening. "T-Twilight, what do we do?" Spike asked. "I don't know, but we have to get out of here!" said Twilight. "I've got an idea!" I said. I put spike on my head and held onto Twilight. Then I snapped my fingers and both Spike and Twilight where gone. However Twilight seems to have dropped one ticket on her teleportation. Also I was still in the library for some reason. "What? Why didn't I teleport?" I snapped my fingers over and over but to no avail. I had to get out of there fast. I picked up the ticket and did something I haven't done for a while. I flapped my wings and floated up to the second floor. I quickly looked for a way out. Then I saw it, an open window just my size. I made a mad dash for it and I slipped right through. I then made my way towards Spike and Twilight. I found them on an apple farm hiding behind some trees. I made my decent towards them. On the ground, I saw Twilight and Spike where both looking for something. "Looking for this?" I ask while holding the ticket. "Blithe, what happened back there? How come you didn't teleport with us? Spike and I have been looking all over for you." Twilight said. "So you guys were looking for me instead of the ticket?" I ask. "Blithe, that tickets nothing compared to you. You're my friend and I was worried that something happened to you." Twilight said. Her saying that made me so happy, I started to tear up a little. "Thank you Twilight, you and Spike are my friends too." I say happily. "Blithe, are you crying?" asks Spike. "No, I'm not crying, I've just got something in my eye, that's all." I reply. "What could be in your eye, nothing has fallen but leaves and apples." Spike says. "Then I've got an apple in my eye, see." I say before knocking myself in the back of the head. After a few hits, about 18 apples fly out of my eyes. "See, I told you." I say as both Twilight and Spike stare at me. I then hear the sound of hooves on dirt walking this way. "Ah think ah mighta missed a few trees down this way, so ahm jus gonna check em." A female sounding southern accent says. "Eeyup" a deep male voice says back. Then from behind a tree, an orange pony with a blonde mane, a hat, and three apples for a cutie mark comes walking towards us. "is that you Twilight? Ah thought that ya already went back to th' library. What're yall still doin' here? " The farm pony asks. "Well I got two tickets to the Grand Galloping Gala and-" Twilight started but was interrupted by Applejack. "Th' Grand Galloping Gala! Ya gotta take me with, please. If I could go, I could sell mah apple products and get enough money to fix up th' farm! I could fix our saggy old roof, replace Big Mac's saggy old plow, and fix Granny Smith's saggy old hip! Please Twi, ya gotta take me!" Applejack begged. Then another voice piped in. "Hey, What about me, I'm Twilights friend too! I want to go to the Grand Galloping Gala so I can meet the Wonderbolts! I've been practicing tons of cool new tricks and stunts that will earn me a spot in the Wonderbolts. Come on Twilight, let me go with!" Rainbow begged. "Now wait just an apple pickin' minute! I asked Twilight first so I get ta go." Applejack stated. "But what if she wants me to go?" Rainbow argued. "There's only one way ta settle this, a hoof wrestle!" Applejack yelled. Then Applejack and Rainbow both sat by a tree trunk and started hoof wrestling. "Girls, girls calm down. I haven't decided who is going yet." Twilight said before leaving. "But Twilight." Rainbow whined. "Rainbow, let her take her time, this is a difficult decision." Applejack said. "Hoof wrestle?" Rainbow said in a challenging tone. " You bet yer tail I'll hoof wrestle!" Applejack replied

"Who should I bring to the Gala, I have five possible friends I could bring, but only one extra ticket." Twilight pondered quietly. On the walk around town, we ran into Pinkie Pie. "Hi Twilight, Spike, Blithe! How is it going?" Pinkie asked. "I'm okay Pinkie, I just don't know who I should bring to the Gala." Twilight sai-. "The Grand Galloping Gala!" Pinkie, you interrupted my narration! "Whoops sorry narrator, I was just soooo super-duper exited!" It's okay Pinkie, just try not to do it again. I'm going to get back to narrating. "Okay, see you around. Now where was I? Oh yeah the Gala is the biggest party ever and what's a party without a bit of Pinkie Pie? You've got to take me. Ohpleaseohpleaseohpleaseoh PLEASE!" Pinkie begged. Twilight and Spike seemed not to mind Pinkie's previous outburst about the narrator. They didn't even seem to hear him. "I would love to take you but I still have to think about it." Twilight said. "It's okay Twilight, take your time." Pinkie said before basically flying back to Sugarcube Corner. "I wonder what she's up too." I say. "Ugh! This decision is almost impossible. If I bring one friend, the others could get mad at me. What should I do?" Twilight thinks as we continue our walk. After a while, we run into the pony who called me a 'horrid creature'. "Hello Rarity." Twilight says. Spike seems to zone out a little as Rarity comes closer. "Why, hello there Twilight. How are you Spike?" said Rarity. Rarity looked towards me with a slight grimace on her face. "Nice to see you too, Rarity." I say. "So, how's business?" Twilight asks. "Well, so far I've got quite a large list of customers who want outfits for the Gala. I wish I could go, but I can't get my hooves on a ticket." Rarity says. "Wait a minute, you make outfits?" I ask. "Yes I do make outfits, why do you ask?" Rarity asks. "Well, I want an outfit. Do you think you can make me one?" I ask. "Sure, why don't you come down to Carasol Boutique and I may be able to make you one, that is, if you have the funds for it." Rarity replied. "Oh, speaking of the Gala, I have an extra ticket, but I don't know who to bring." Twilight said. "What! Did you just say you had an extra ticket! Can I come with you please? I have to go there converse with the upper class and to meet my true love, Prince Blueblood! I'll do anything to go! Please can you take me?" Rarity begged, albeit more elegantly than the other ponies. "Sorry Rarity, this is a big decision and I need time to decide." Twilight said. "Very well Twilight, it's not like a lady to rush decisions." Rarity said.

"Come on Twilight, think, who should I bring to the Gala with me?" Twilight wonders in a frustrated manner. As we continued our trek home, we ran into one more friendly face. "Hello there Fluttershy, what are you doing over here?" I ask. "Oh, I just came to the market to get some vegetable for angel to eat. What are you doing here?" Fluttershy asked. "Blithe saved us from a mob of ponies by teleporting us to Sweet Apple Acres." Twilight explained. "Oh dear, that sounds dreadful, but what was a mob of ponies doing in the library in the first place?" Fluttershy questioned. "I have an extra ticket to the Gala that I got a little too excited about." Twilight answered. "You have an extra ticket to the Gala? Can I go? Please, please, please? The Gala will be held in Canterlot, and near the Royal Canterlot garden. I want to befriend all the creatures that live there. Please Twilight, let me go with." Fluttershy begged in a more hushed voice. "I don't know, I just have too many choices. Just give me some time to think." Twilight says. "Oh, okay Twilight, but if you can, please bring me, that is, if you want to." Fluttershy whispers while trotting towards market. As we continue on to the library, Twilight is relatively silent, but wears a concerned look on her face. Once we arrive in the library, now void of any ponies, Twilight slumps down on the couch. "What am I going to do? All my friends want to come to the Gala, but I only have one extra ticket!" Twilight groaned. "What's the point of going to a party if you can't bring your friends anyway? I mean, you won't be happy, and neither will your friends. It kind of defeats the purpose of going in the first place." I say to no pony in particular. "Yeah, but it's not like we can just send the tickets back. They're a gift from the princess." Spike says. Twilight must have been listening to our short conversation because she chimed in a few seconds later. "Your right Blithe, I can't go to the Gala knowing my friends would be sad. I've made up my mind. Spike, fetch me a scroll and quill." Twilight ordered. Spike did as he was told and returned with a quill and parchment. "Blithe, would please get the tickets for me." Twilight asked. I did as she asked. Twilight then began writing a letter. When she was finished she put the tickets inside and told Spike to send it off. At that very moment, all of Twilights friends came in. "Hey Twi, have you decided who you going to take yet?" Pinkie questions the second she came in. "You're taking me, right Twilight?" Rainbow asked. "Be patient now, Twilight has had a long day. Just give her some time." Rarity stated. Everypony stared at Twilight, waiting for an answer. "I've decided I'm not going to go to the Gala. I just sent the tickets back to the princess." Twilight said. "Hold on jus a minute, you mean ta tell me ya sent them tickets back?" Applejack asked. "Why would you do something like that?" Rainbow asked. "But I made a cake and everything." Pinkie said, now holding a cake. "Please tell me you didn't send the tickets back!" Rarity pleaded. Fluttershy was the only pony who was silent. "Girls I- girls. Please calm down, I-" Twilight asked in an attempt to quell the arguments. At that point, I decided to step in. "ENOUGH!" I yell. That seemed to stop their bickering. "There is a perfectly good reason to why Twilight returned the tickets. She didn't want any of you to feel left out of dejected by only bringing one of you to the Gala. After all, what's the point of a party without friends?" I continue. "Y-your right Blithe, friends are more important than any party." Fluttershy says quietly. "I guess we were being rather selfish." Rarity says. "I ain't gonna lie, I really would like ta go to th' Gala, but some fancy-schmancy party is nothin' compared to friends like you." Applejack agrees. "I totally agree, without friends, a party serves no purpose." Pinkie says. "I still want to go to the Gala." Rainbow starts, causing everypony to stare at her. "But with friends like you, I guess its okay." Rainbow finishes. Then everyone gets in for a group hug. Then, Spike starts to look like he's about to throw up. In a belch of fire, a scroll with a royal insignia on it materializes. Spike picks it up and reads it. "Well why didn't you say something in the first place? Here are six more tickets." Spike reads. "Well, where are the tickets?" Twilight asks. Then I feel a tickle on my nose. I can't help but to sneeze. This time, six golden tickets materialize and float to the ground. It is then the tension is broken and everyone laughs at the situation. "That was very generous of the princess." Rarity says. "How kind of her to do this." Fluttershy whispered. "Honestly, ahm not surprised." Applejack says. Pinkie is still laughing. "It's little things like this that make a princess have such loyal followers." Rainbow says. After picking a ticket, everyone made their way to their homes. "Hey, where's my ticket?" Spike and I ask consecutively before I sneeze out another scroll. Inside the scroll are two tickets. The scroll read 'Here are two tickets for you Spike and Blithe'. "Yes, two tickets! Here Spike, this one's yours." I say while handing Spike his ticket. Then, a wave of tiredness washes over me and I'm reminded of how late it is. Spike has already fallen asleep, clutching his ticket like a teddy bear. I pick up Spike up gently and walk upstairs. I place Spike in his basket and make my way towards my bed, able to sleep in it for the first time. Not long after I coil up, Twilight walks in and pretty much falls asleep as soon as she gets in bed. 'Maybe tomorrow I'll be able to actually get some magic training in.' I think before falling into a deep sleep.

Authors note.

If you haven't already noticed, this takes place before season 2, and you know what that means... It means Discord will meet Blithe! unfortunately, i dont know when I will wright this chapter so stay tuned.


	4. a Small Problem

I'm sorry if this chapter is very boring, but this is all i could write with my writers block. Also, i will be letting Blithe get to know. Also, i will be taking requests for who you want Blithe to get to know. Original characters will be accepted, but i will need a full description including at least color, if its a unicorn, pegasus, or earth pony, talent and personality. my series will get more exiting as blithe learns more magic. sorry for the long authors note.

"Time to wake up, Blithe." Twilight says, jolting me out of my sleep. "Five more minutes." I murmur, not wanting to wake up. "Then I guess you're going to miss magic training." Twilight said. I then, quite literally, spring up out of bed. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it!" I say excitedly before teleporting downstairs. It takes a while, but soon Twilight joins me downstairs. "So, what should we work on first?" I ask. "Let's start out with easy, low level spells." Twilight answers. "That seems legit." I say as Twilight begins pulling out some books. "First, we'll try magickinesis. It's on page 15." Twilight says, setting a book down in front of me. I ask no questions and simply turn to the page. It's a relatively simple spell, only requiring magic. As a simple test, I focus my magic on a quill. I effortlessly lift it in a magic barrier and bring it towards me. "Very good, now try something larger." Twilight instructs me. This time, I lift a lantern towards me. Like last time, it works perfectly. "Okay, now for lifting two objects at the same time." Twilight says. This time, I decide to try something funny. The first object I lift up is a quill, the second is Twilight. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?" Twilight yells. I then brush the quill across her hooves. This causes Twilight to burst into laughter. "HAHAHAA! S-STOP IT I- HEEHAHAHA! THAT T-TICKLES! HAHAHA. PLEASE, STOP HAAAHA! P-PLEASE!" I am in my own fit of giggles. "Hee hee ha. You told me to pick up two objects, hahaha, so I did, that quill, and you. Hahahahaha." I manage to say. After that I put Twilight down. "That wasn't very nice." Twilight said in an angry tone. "Hey, you told me to pick up two objects so I did." I say calmly. Twilight just stares angrily at me. "Okay, I'm sorry, is that better?" I ask. "Not quite." Twilight says. I am then suddenly lifted into the air in a similar manner to how I lifted Twilight. "You wouldn't dare." I say. "Just watch me." Twilight replied with a devious smirk. I am then tickled mercilessly by Twilight. "AHAHAHAHA, T-TWILIGHT, HAHAAA, PLEASE HA-HAVE MERCY! HAHAHAHAAAAA!" I manage to plea. I then snap my fingers and a white flag materializes out of thin air. "I-HAHAHA-I YEILD, REALEASE ME AT ONCE! HAHAHAHA." I shout through my laughter. Unfortunately, Twilight wasn't done yet. After several torturous minutes of being tickled, Twilight finally let me go. "How does it feel to be on the receiving end of that?" Twilight asked. "My sides hurt, my lungs ache, and I have a headache, so how do you think I feel?" I ask back. "My point exactly." Twilight said. "But you did that more than twice as long as I did." I whine. "That's what you get for torturing the teacher. As an added bonus, magic training is over for the day." Twilight said. "Please teach me. I'm sorry for tickling you, just teach me magic please." I beg and make puppy eyes. "Fine, but only because you're so eager to learn." Twilight said. "Thank you." I say. Twilight then spots the white flag. "Where did this come from?" Twilight asks as she lifts up the flag. "As you tickled me I must've materialized that as a peace offering." I say. "How could you materialize something out of thin air without even trying?" Twilight asked. "I don't know, magic maybe?" I say. "Well, duh, how else?" Twilight asked sarcastically. "I don't know, but I would like to continue training please." I say. "Fine, up next is defensive magic." Twilight says.

"I cannot believe this!" Twilight yelled. "What can you not believe?" I ask. "You've mastered almost every low-level spell in record time, that's what!" Twilight yells yet again. "Is that a bad thing?" I ask. "Not really, why do you ask?" Twilight asked. "Because you're yelling quite loudly about it." I respond. "I'm not yelling because it's bad, I'm yelling because I'm, quite frankly impressed." Twilight stated. "Impressed, by me? I'm actually impressed by you." I say. "You're impressed by me? Why?" Twilight asked. "Well, without you, I wouldn't have been able to learn all these spells, and for that I must thank you." I say. "Aww' isn't that sweet of you." Twilight says. "Now can I learn higher ranking spells?" I ask. "Yes, your first new spell will be a medium-ranking shrinking spell." Twilight says. "Yay!" I shout. "Okay, now just focus on this candle and now wrap it in magic." I near effortlessly do as the spell requires. "Okay, now focus on shrinking the object." Twilight instructs. It is at this point something goes wrong. Instead of me shrinking the candle, I get shrunk instead. I stop shrinking at about 6 inches tall. "Whoa, what happened?" Twilight asked. "Isn't it obvious? Something went wrong." I answer in a high and squeaky voice. "Well, that much is obvious, but why did that happen?" Twilight asked. "I don't know, but can you make me big again?" I ask. "Sure, just hold still." Twilight commands. I feel myself wrapped in magic. Unfortunately, I unwillingly begin to absorb that magic faster than it can start unshrinking me. "Stop Twilight, it's not going to work, I keep on absorbing the magic faster than it can do anything." I say. "Well then why don't you try unshrinking yourself?" Twilight asked. "I'm terrible at enlarging spells." I answer. "Then what can we do?" Twilight asked. "Don't you have potion books on those shelves as well as spell books?" I counter question. "Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" Twilight asks. "Perhaps we'll find a book on potions that will either reverse a spell or make something bigger." I answer. "That's a great idea!" Twilight exclaims, and with that, we start our search. A mere 15 minutes later, we find our book. "Okay, now this potion will reverse the effects of a spell gone wrong. However we don't have any of the ingredients here. Come on, let's go get them." Twilight says. "No, I can't go with you, I'm so small I could get lost, or worse, get crushed." I say. "Then stay here while I get the ingredients." Twilight says. "No, you can't leave me here alone, I'll get lonely." I say. "You won't be alone, Spike is here." Twilight said. "Yeah, but there isn't much you can do with one person. Can you call one of your friends over, just not Rarity, she doesn't like me. Or Pinkie, she's a bit too hyper for my current size. Or Rainbow, when she comes in, I'll be buried by books. Plus, she doesn't use the door." I say. "So, you're saying either Fluttershy or Applejack." Twilight says. "Yeah, pretty much." I say. "Fine, but I'll be back in an hour." Twilight says before giving Fluttershy and Applejack a call. "Unfortunately, Applejack has to work on the farm so that means you are going to be here with Fluttershy and Spike." Twilight said when she got off the phone. "That's okay with me." I said.

A Few minutes later, a soft knock on the door was heard. Twilight opened the door and in stepped Fluttershy. "What animal did you need me to watch?" Fluttershy asked. "That one." Twilight said pointing towards me."Hey, I'm not just an animal!" I shout. "Oh my, Blithe, is that you?" Fluttershy said in a confused tone. "It sure is Fluttershy." I answer. "What happened to you?" Fluttershy asked. "Shrinking spell gone wrong." I reply. "Well, why do you need me to watch you?" Flutershy asked. "I'll get lonely." I say. "Well, okay then." Fluttershy says. "I'll be back in about an hour. Don't ruin the library." Twilight says before she walks out the door. A few seconds later, I strike up a conversation. "Soooo, I hear you like animals and nature." I say. "Oh yes, in fact I take care of all sorts of animals in my cottage." Fluttershy informs me. "What's it like keeping all those animals?" I ask. "It's the most wonderful thing in the world, other than being with my friends that is." Fluttershy answers. "Do you consider me a friend?" I ask. "Why of course Blithe, you're as good of a friend to me as Twilight." Fluttershy says. "That is one of the kindest things anyone has said to me." I say. It is then brought to my attention that Spike cane down stairs while Fluttershy and I were talking. "Good morning Spike, did you sleep well?" I ask. "Yep, wait, why are you so tiny and where's Twilight?" Spike asked. "I accidentally shrunk myself so Twilight went to go get potion ingredients to turn me back to normal. It's complicated." I say. "Oh, well I'm going to get some leftover gems to eat." Spike says. "You eat gemstones?" I ask. "Uhh… yeah, you want some?" Spike asked. I've never thought to eat one and it sounds a little bizarre, but I decide to try one. "Sure, I guess I'll try one." I say. "Okay, do you want an emerald, ruby, sapphire or diamond?" Spike asks. "Hmm…I'll try an emerald." I answer. With that Spike walks into the kitchen, returning with a large bowl of precious gems. "Here, have this one." Spike says offering an emerald crumb. I give it an experimental taste before throwing the entire thing into my mouth. I expect chewing to be painful, but I must have more than just a dragon tail because it was moderately easy to chew. It was like a piece of rock candy, only about a million times better. "Wow, this is the best thing I have ever eaten." I say, quite surprised by the taste. "That's why I always eat them, but they're a little hard to come by. Rarity's always using them for her designs." Spike says. "Anyway, why don't we play a game!" I say. "That sounds good to me, but what should we play?" Spike asks. "I never really thought about that." I say. "Umm…We could play hide-and-seek, that is, if you want to." Fluttershy suggests. "Perfect, now, whose going to be it?" I ask. "Why don't you be it?" Spike says. "Yeah, you're so tiny it would be hard to find you." Fluttershy agrees. "Okay fine, I'll count to One trillion-five hundred sixty-two billion-four hundred ninety-five million-nine hundred forty-five thousand-two hundred fifty-six while you guys hide." I say. "That seems like a bit too long." Spike says. "Why not just count to twenty?" Fluttershy asks. "Okay, but better hide fast!" I say enthusiastically. After 20 seconds I begin searching. First I find Spike hiding in the pantry. Fluttershy was found hiding in the bedroom under Twilights bed.

Next, I hide and Spike seeks. I decide to hide in a place nopony would think to look. I jump into Fluttershy's mane without her noticing. She hides in a closet this time. A minute or so later, Fluttershy is found. After about ten minutes of looking, Spike gives up. "Okay Blithe, I give up, where are you?" Spike asks. "Here I am." I say as I peek out of Fluttershys mane. The library goes silent before Spike starts to giggle. Then I start to giggle, and then Fluttershy. Soon we're all laughing on the floor. "I didn't even know you where there." Fluttershy said. "Yeah, great hiding spot." Spike says. "Maybe you can use it next." I tell Spike. We all start laughing again. After we all calm down, we decide to talk about our everyday lives and such. "The highlight of my day is when I get an animal back to full health." Fluttershy says. "The highlight of my day is when I go gem hunting with Rarity." Spike sighs dreamily. "The highlight of my day is learning magic." I say before levitating three tea cups and a full tea pot over. "Wow, you're so small but can still levitate all that over here, I'm impressed." Fluttershy says. "Celestia says I have a lot of magic in me." I say. We have another light chat over some tea, talking about things like hobbies and jokes. "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a tree?" I ask randomly. Unsurprisingly, Fluttershy is the first to answer. "I would like to be a tree, just to see how it feels." Fluttershy says. "I've never wondered that before, I would much rather be a dragon, but if I had to be a tree, I'd be a Dragon blood tree because they can thrive in the most unforgiving places." Spike says. "I'd be an Evergreen tree because they keep their pine needles through the cold winter and they smell nice." I say. "I'd be a Magnolia because they're so pretty." Fluttershy says. "Why are we even talking about this?" Spike asked. "I don't know, because it's fun." I reply. "We still have half an hour before Twilight gets here, what can we do until then?" Spike asks. "How about we play a board game?" I suggest as I fly over to our collection. "What games do you have?" Fluttershy asks. "We have Checkers, Chess, Mousetrap, Trouble, Uno, and Sorry." I answer before asking "Can we play Sorry, I love that game. Please can we play?" Both Spike and Fluttershy look at each other before nodding yes. We set up the game and choose our colors. I'm blue, Spike is green, and Fluttershy is yellow. We each take turn drawing cards until we all get a one. Fluttershy is lucky and draws a two and gets to draw again. She draws a seven and moves her out piece five and a new piece twice. Fluttershy is in the lead for the first few turns. Then Spike draws a Sorry card and knocks Fluttershy back to home. Fluttershy draws another two and gets an eleven on her second draw. She switches places with me and takes the lead. The game goes on like this until Fluttershy wins. By this time, Twilight walks in. "Hello everypony, how was your day?" Twilight asks. "Well, Spike and I aren't ponies, but our day was great." I say. "I had fun." Fluttershy said softly. "Anyway, did you get the supplies to unshrink Blithe?" Spike asks. "As a matter of fact, I did. I'm just going to mix these up according to the instructions in this book and you'll be back to normal in no time." Twilight says positively. After a few minutes, the brew is ready, there is however one problem. "I have to bathe in it?" I ask. "Well, that's what the book says you have to. At least you're small enough to fit in a cup, I didn't know this was a potion meant for soaking until I made it." Twilight answered. I stare at the cup of thin, bluish-green liquid. It smells like lilacs and cut grass. I decide I've got nothing to lose and jump right in. a few seconds later, I feel a bit tingly and I start to grow again. Lucky for me, I get out of the cup just before I outgrow it. I then finish growing. "Finally, I'm back to my original size! Thank you Twilight! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!" I shout before wrapping Twilight in a tight hug. "C-can't breathe." Twilight gasps out. "Oops, sorry, I'm just so grateful." I say. "Well you can show your gratitude by letting me go to sleep. I had to go everywhere to get these ingredients." Twilight says "Does this mean no more magic lessons for the day?" I ask. Twilight just goes upstairs and slams the door shut. "I'll take that as a no." I say "Well, we still have some games we can play." Spike says "Yeah, and I don't have to leave for a while, so maybe we can pass the time." Fluttershy says quietly. "Good point, but being tiny is hard work, so I'm going to hit the hay as well." I say before promptly fall onto the floor. I then curl up into a spiral, then teleport to my bedroom upstairs. I fall asleep exited for another day of learning.


End file.
